My Hobae
by Yewook Turtle
Summary: hanya sebuah prolog untuk sebuah cerita yang baru. silahkan yang mau baca tinggalkan riview anda.. Yaoi BxB My fav couple


**Tittle : My Hobae**

**Author : Real Me**

**Rated : T**

* * *

"Oppa…tunggu aku!" Tifany berlari di koridor sekolahnya mengejar seorang namja yang dipanggilnya oppa tersebut. Jaraknya dengan namja yang dikejar cukup jauh membuat yeoja cantik itu terpaksa berlari agar dapat berjalan beriringan bersama.

Tiffany memegangi pundak namja yang dipanggil tadi setelah berhasil berada di belakangnya. "Oppahh..hah..hahh.." nafas Tifany tersengal-sengal, berlari sejauh itu saja bagi Tifany sudah seperti mengikuti lari marathon. Namja tersebut berbalik menatap Tifany yang sudah kelelahan akibat berlari mengejarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, ada apa dengan nafas mu?" tanya namja itu yang tak menyadari bahwa Tifany berlari mengejarnya -_-

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa denganku, oppa? Pabo mu itu tak berkurang sedikitpun sih!" bentak Tifany yang sudah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya. Sungguh namja didepannya ini membuatnya kesal. Sudah berlari untuk mengejarnya, tapi pertanyaan bodoh yang diucapkan. Tiffany menghentakkan kedua kakinya secara bergantian ke lantai koridor, tanda bahwa dia kesal. Tangannya dia lipat di depan dada dan tak lupa memanyunkan bibirnya, ciri khas orang ngambek.

"Kenapa malah ngambek seperti itu eoh? Tak bagus dengan wajah cantikmu. Kajja ikut dengan oppa ke kantin" lalu namja itu menarik tangan Tifany.

Ketika menuju ke kantin, banyak siswa-siswi yang menatap mereka berdua. Maklum Tifany dan namja sebelahnya termasuk siswa yang popular disekolah, Tifany yang memang seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang sedikit bergelombang dan dia mempunyai otak yang encer membuat banyak namja disekolah itu banyak yang mengejar-ngejar Tifany. Sedangkan namja disebelahnya ialah namja yang ketampanannya sudah terkenal di SM High School ini. Siapapun pasti mengenalnya, selain tampan dia juga baik, ramah kepada siapa saja dan ayahnya salah satu dari sekian orangtua siswa yang ikut ambil adil dalam memberikan sumbangan yang sangat besar untuk sekolah ini tiap tahunnya.

Tifany bergelayut manja dilengan namja yang ia panggil 'oppa' itu saat masih berjalan ke kantin. Membuat siswi-siswi yang melihatnya memasang tatapan iri, tapi Tifany tak mengindahkan tatapan iri para siswi yang hampir setiap hari ditunjukkan padanya ketika bersama namja itu. Sudah terbiasa untuk Tifany dan ia malah senang diberikan tatapan seperti itu.

"Oppa kau harus mentraktirku hari ini karena sudah membuatku kesal" Tifany mengambil buku menu yang tersedia diatas meja di kantin. Kantin disekolah ini termasuk kantin yang elit untuk seukuran kantin sekolah. Mereka berdua memilih duduk dipojok agar lebih sepi.

"Memangnya oppa salah apa?" tanya namja tampan itu lagi,dia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan yeoja cantik depannya. Wajah Tifany mulai kesal lagi, kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan seorang namja yang se-pabo ini sih –menurutnya- padahal namja ini sangat tampan.

"Jadi kau tidak mengerti kenapa aku ngambek tadi di koridor oppa?"

"Aniyo, oppa hanya tau nafas mu tersengal-sengal saja"

"Aiishh, susah bicara denganmu oppa. Sekarang pesankan aku makanan dan kau harus menraktirku" ucap Tifany memerintah namja yang lebih tua darinya setahun itu, dia malas menjelaskan sebabnya ngambek pasti ucapannya tak akan dimengerti lagi -_-

.

.

.

.

.

"Chagiya sudah siap dengan sekolah barumu besok hm?"

"Ne, aku suda tak sabar ingin melihat sekolah baruku besok. Hyung apa sekolahnya sama dengan sekolahku dulu yang di Jepang?" namja manis tersebut mengalihkan pembicaraannya dari sang nuna dan bertanya kepada sang hyung.

"Sekolah yang hyung pilihkan pasti kau sangat menyukainya, sekolahnya sama bagusnya dengan sekolahmu yang di Jepang. Dan juga sekolah itu termasuk sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Seoul" jelas sang hyung sambil terus memerhatikan acara music yang ditayangkan di tv.

"Jinjja hyung? Aku tak sabar untuk besok. Aku juga ingin berkeliling jalan-jalan di Seoul, aku sudah lupa dengan kota ini karena terlalu lama di Jepang" mata namja imut itu berbinar-binar karena terlalu senang. Senang karena sekolah barunya dan tak sabar ingin berkeliling Seoul.

"Pasti hyungmu akan mengantarmu keliling Seoul setelah selesai mengurus kepindahan kerjanya chagi. Kau tak usah khawatir ne, aku juga mau ikut" yeoja itu mengacak rambut lembut namja imut sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiffany masih menguyah makanannya dengan santai, seolah menikmati setiap kunyahan pada mulutnya. Matanya juga tak henti-henti memandang namja didepannya yang juga sedang menghabiskan milkshake di genggamannya. Tiffany tersenyum cerah ketika memandangi wajah tampan yang dimiliki namja yang dipanggilnya 'oppa' itu. Ia sangat bersyukur sekali kepada Tuhan karena memperkenalkannya dengan namja setampan itu, walaupun kadang-kadang pabo nya kelewatan.

"Aigoo oppa kau sangat tampan…." Ucap Tiffany dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku tau itu, tak usah memujiku sperti itu"

"Ishh, kau sangat narsis oppa. Aku cantik juga kan oppa?" Tiffany tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, matanya juga berkedip-kedip lucu seakan menggoda namja depannya.

Namja itu memutar bola matanya bosan, Tiffany mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. "Kau sama narsisnya dengan oppa, masih saja mengataiku seperti itu. Dan hentikan kedipan mata menggodamu itu, tak mempan untukku"

"Menyebalkan lagi. Aku tau kau tak tertarik denganku oppa, kalau saja kau normal pasti sejak sekolah menengah dulu aku akan memacarimu oppa"

"Nah kau tau itu, jadi tak usah wajahmu ditekuk seperti tadi lagi. Jelek sekali" namja tampan itu menarik hidung Tiffany yang membuatnya meringis.

"Oppa, kau tau besok akan ada murid baru di kelas ku? Tadi Lee seongsae mengatakan pada kami, hmm aku penasaran dengan dia" Tiffany memasang pose berhayal membayangkan apakah teman barunya yang akan sekolah besok seorang namja atau yeoja. Cantik ataukah tampan, pintar atau pabo seperti oppa didepannya itu?

"Besok kau juga tau sendiri"

* * *

Hello Hello *dance ala shinee* Apakabar semua?

masih adakah yang ingat diriku? *engga-_-*

aku bawa barang baru lagi(?) eh maksudnya sebuah fanfic abal. ini namanya prolog atau apasih? pendek kayak gini?

Oke, pasti baru baca gag ngerti kan? maklum abal, ngetikknya cuman satu setengah jam loh.. ini juga buat ngilangin jenuh krn belajar terus mau UN :D. harap maklum ne kalo jelek . tanpa edit ini..

ini bakalan jadi cuman beberapa chapter aja, mungkin 3 atau 2 kali ya. dan buat dua Fanfic aku yang belum kelar, maafkan u.u otak buntu buat lanjutin habis UN aja ya ^^

So, yang penasaran akan kelanjutannya riview ne. entah kapan aku bakal lanjutkan itu-_- yang pasti riview aja.

*papaii...


End file.
